duck_and_coverfandomcom-20200215-history
Abraham Wright
"Marhaban and hello! Welcome to the wonderful world of the Sphinx!"' ''' History Background Abraham Wright was born a slave. His mother had been bought and sold years before his birth, and his father had been worked to death in the mines of the north before Abe had learned to walk. Abe and his mother had worked in the home of a wealthy trader and slaver in the foothills on the edge of the Mojave. The heartless man used a steady supply of slaves to keep iron and other difficult to locate materials flowing into the Mojave, and as soon as Abe was old enough to carry a shovel he was put to work. The work was grueling and brutal, pushing Abe to his limits on a daily basis. Any time he stopped, even for a moment’s rest, he was brutally beaten by his master or one of the overseers. His resentment grew by the day, but his mother’s “fortunate” position in the master’s household kept the young man complacent; Abe feared any rebellion or attempt to escape would only ensure brutal treatment or death for his mother. So he waited. Abe was well into his twenties before his life changed. His mother took ill with a strange wasting disease. She was only allowed the most basic of care or rest, and was forced to continue her duties regardless of her condition. Her health deteriorated without care and she grew slower and weaker by the day. Eventually, she was deemed worthless by the master and she was “removed” before her “laziness” could rub off on the other slaves. When Abe learned of his mother’s demise, he flew into a rage. He remembers little from that day, but when the day was done he was miles from the mines and the master was dead alongside two injured overseers. Abe did not escape unscathed, however. He had been shot several times, with bullets embedded in his right arm, his left thigh and his middle back. The adrenaline had failed him then, and he collapsed into the sands of the Mojave. Fortunately for the young man, Abe was found by a kindly old man and nursed back to health over the following months. His recovery was slow, and only exacerbated by his tumultuous mental state; he had nothing left to live for and no idea what to do now that he was free from slavery. After a year with the old man, Abe departed on the man’s encouragement, to seek his destiny. Abe spent most of the following decade traveling with the Crimson Caravan, working first as a caravan guard, then as a merchant, and eventually as leader of his own caravan. He had found his calling and his fortune in the world of business, but he did not find himself comfortable with the itinerant lifestyle that the caravans required, and he longed for something more stationary and stable. When traveling through New Vegas recently, the idea struck him to start his own business, specifically a hotel/casino to serve as competition to the established locales of the Strip. He excused himself from the Crimson Caravan, leaving on largely amiable terms, then using every cap in his savings to lay claim and repair one of the derelict casinos on the strip. His capital soon dried up, however, and he seemed doomed to failure before he could even stage the Grand Opening of his dreams; if not for the shadowy benefactor that approached him. Now, despite his personal challenges and the ravages of plague spreading throughout the city, Abe is ready to open his casino and face the world as a new man… Continuing Adventures ''--'' Death ''--'' Personality Abe is nothing if not upfront; especially since his recent explosion onto the Vegas scene. As a public figure, he knows that secrets are nearly impossible to keep, so he barely tries. Who he spends his time with, where he travels to and why, what his thoughts and plans for his business ventures are, and even what he eats for breakfast are all open secrets and easy to learn for the curious. Too bad they’re all lies. Granted, most of them have a grain of truth to them. The people he visits with are real people and he is really spending time with them. However, they are part of an elaborate facade created for the public’s sake. His business travels aim to aid his investments, and even if he does not have direct prospects in the area, he is always looking for new markets. Everything is a calculated attempt to further expand his influence and power, particularly in the tech industries that thrive even is the down economy. Oddly, even underneath the facade, lies another facade. He is never as callous or ruthless in life as he is in business. He has a strong mentoring streak and he actively seeks promising young men and women; to take under his wing and encourage their future success. Such individuals are the future, and with no children of his own, they will be his legacy. Appearance Beyond his dark skin, good teeth and healthy physique; Abe has a few distinct features. He has a large and nasty looking scar on his left leg where the bullet wound had grown infected and nearly cost him the leg. He has two smaller, and much cleaner, bullet wound scars on his back and right arm. Relations * ''Mrs. Wright (mother: deceased) Quotes * "--" Category:Character Category:Mojave Category:The Sphinx Category:Wastelander